I wanna try
by Never Surrender
Summary: He was a good boy so he got a treat. He came along and well... things got... weird.Inu POV, and Absolutely no plot.Flames welcomed, made as i was hyper off of ice cream and coffee.


**Ice Cream  
By: Evie  
**

**AN: Dont ask, just flame.. or review. **

* * *

I was sitting ever so nicely on the lip of the well. Kagome had left to go to her time for a few days and I was feeling pretty good so I didn't make a fuss and let her go. Surprised by my behaviour, she said that when she had a second that she would pop back and give me a treat. 

I couldn't care less what she did. The sun was out, the birds where singing, I got to beat the snot out of Shippo, and knock the monk out. So, it was a pretty good day.

I was watching the clouds slowly glide across the sky so intently, that when Kagome popped her head over the well, she scared the crap out of me.

"I brought you something." I heard her say as she hopped onto the grass beside me. Turning my head, I saw that she has the weirdest thing in her hand. So, ever so nicely I asked.

"What the hell is that?"

Surprisingly she let that comment pass and held out the object towards me. It was kind of cold, and the thing you hand to hold cracked if you held it to roughly.

"It's called Ice Cream." She informed me. I blinked at this 'Ice Cream' and then blinked at her.

"You eat it." She said.

Nodding, I took a bite and nearly cried. It was COLD!! And I mean cold!

She tried to hide her giggle, but anyone could see it from a million miles away.

I glared at her and she stopped, but let a few giggles out here and there.

"You lick it." She said as if I was a child.

I rolled my eyes and poked it with my tongue. It wasn't that bad… I guess.

She sat there for a few more seconds before standing up, "Well, I better be off!"

She waved to me and hopped back to her time. I barely took notice, as I was too absorbed with licking the soft, yet cold, food.

I was so caught up with my treat that I didn't even see my nemesis coming towards me at supper high speeds.

"Hey Mutt! Where's my-What's that?" A deep voice asked as I licked the white ice cream.

" Ice cream." I answered not even bothering to look up.

I heard a soft thump in front of me and knew that this guest was staying.

"Can I try some?" he asked. I looked at him and took a long lick.

"No." I closed my eyes and went back to my treat.

"Please?" the wolf whined.

"No." I said again and then the most brilliant idea came to mind. Taking a long lick of the soft desert I moaned softly, licking my lips slowly, seductive.

"Yasha… share…" I heard him whine, but I shook my head.

"Get your own."

I heard him growl and held back a smirk.

"I just want a taste! C'mon, I thought we where friends."

I looked at him, "Just because I saved your hide in that freaky mountain, does not mean we're friends."

He growled and I smirked, "Don't be mean."

I grinned and shoved the whole thing inside my mouth.

I saw his eyes widen, and could feel mine start to water. I forgot that it was cold.

Swallowing hard, I gasped as this horrid feeling appeared in my head and chest. It felt as if I swallowed my sword and as if there where tiny knives being driven into my skull.

I heard Koga begin to laugh, "Shut up!" I growled painfully.

I put my hands to my head and began to message. To my surprise and gratefulness, the pain was beginning to subside.

"Aw, that's not fair. I wanted to try!" he said looking at me hurt.

I stuck my tongue out, but slowly pulled it back in when I saw his grin.

"What are you-" but before I could finished my question, Koga launched himself on top of me and pinned me to the ground.

I was to stunned to move, what was he doing.

Then I felt something warm and moist on the side of my mouth. My eyes widened and I froze.

Was Koga licking me?

I felt his tongue run over my lips and quickly slip into my slightly parted lips. My eyes couldn't go any wider and suddenly, I felt myself relaxing. He must of felt it too, because he began to kiss me. I made no move to stop him, in fact I rather enjoyed myself. And I could tell that he was too by the way he moved against me.

I don't know when Kagome came back, or if she ever saw us. All I knew was, that afternoon something changed between me and Koga.

We don't know what, so we're meeting tomorrow night to find out what. And this time, we may taste some other type of ice cream.

--

O.O

Omfg, never EVER let me go a day only on cream and coffee ….

Cuz THAT'S that happens (points up)


End file.
